Duplicamagus : A life story
by khakiwiz
Summary: A new mage is about to awaken. is the world ready to accept him and the changes he brings with him?


**Duplicamagus – The first**

**Prologue**

There is only one thing he could feel. He can think of only one thing. It is only pain. Pain rippled through his whole body. This was the worst of beating he got hitherto today. He had forgotten how many times he has been beaten to near death. It may be 100 or 120. But he couldn't be sure of it. The problem was he couldn't control the energies which tingled in his skin whenever he got near death beating. Sometimes he forgot the feeling he got when his bones itself mended painfully. One thing he was sure that, a little of energy is used for healing his damaged body. At times he wondered what could be done about it.

'Oh no. not again' he thought as pain in his body increased several notches as the familiar tingling sensation was brought to his attention. The energy fought its way to mend the bones as quick as possible, but due to the little amount available makes the process more painful for his body.

After he started to meditate 3 years ago, he started to understand a little about the energy, which rushes through his body. It reached him when it is direly needed. Either too much blood is lost or his body don't have the energy to do it itself. At last, he had learned to duplicate the sensation, but it requires too much concentration for his likings.

He was brought from his musings when all the pains in his body are reduced to a dull ache. He thought he could rest now, but how wrong could he be. He was sure about one thing which sometimes amused and angers him, whom nobody can truly tell that he is actually 7 years old, but due to his small body peoples have difficulty in identifying his age. He could not understand the people's reaction towards him whenever he was in others presence. Some people curse him, while others scowled at him disgustedly.

When he was about to doze off, he felt the familiar tingling sensation reaching towards him more forcefully than ever he could remember. As the time passed the tingle intensifies and his body was enveloped in a white light. He was not ready for the next thing that happened. He could feel someone embracing him, but he flinched at the first time as he was not used to being cared or shown affection or worse embraced. He hasn't been embraced by anyone, other than his parents for a long time that was one thing he saw in one of his dreams. He didn't know how to react being embraced by someone, but he couldn't stop himself from calming as his body started to calm on its own accord as if he was in a bath tub and warm water wash over him all his body aches. He could feel his body been tightly wrapped in someone's arms but could only blink his eyes confusedly as he couldn't decipher the presence of any person for that matter. The next thing he heard was a soft feminine voice lulling him in to a deep sleep.

______________________________________________________________

He was awakened by someone's presence which he still to his dismay could not recognize. He did not know how long it has been since he felt the sleep claimed him. It was the first time he could sleep after a severe beating. He may not know yet, that his assumption regarding his bruised body is clearly misunderstood. As very little of his magic is within his reach only the smallest requirement has been fulfilled. He was just being cared enough to keep him alive without the whole pain in the ass add to that requirement. His body was still very much bruised, since his first beating and his magic was trying its best to help him heal with the limited amount of magic available at the moment.

He couldn't understand being this calm in a situation like this being with a stranger, but was happy nonetheless that this person doesn't feel foreboding to him. His senses were telling him that repeatedly.

He was brought back to present when he heard his name being called.  
"Did you call me?" He asked confused.  
"Yes I did and for a very good reason." She replied with a hint of worry in her voice.  
"What do you mean?" He enquired.  
"Do you know that your body is still healing from the beatings you got since first time?" She said.  
"I still don't understand". He said to her.  
"There is a very powerful block on your magic, which allows very little of your magic to be used in healing your body. Due to that your magic is still trying to completely heal and remove the scars on your body. You assumed that your body healed every time you were beaten, but you are wrong. You are very used to the pain that, you can ignore if the pain don't consume your whole body. It has been a long time since you started feel the pain, so you ignore it most of the time. When your magic is depleted, your magic needs rest to regain its amount back." She explained. "Are you with me so far?"  
He nodded but asked."You mean magic is real. All those things happened to me is magic. The garden snake I used to talk is also magic."  
"Yes to all." She responded.  
"How much magic is in me?" He asked.  
"I can't be sure, but 25MP (Magic Points) are available for you." She answered.  
"Why can't you be sure?" He asked.  
"Because there is lots of magic in you, which is blocked, so I can't measure it." She answered.  
"Who blocked my magic?"He asked somewhat angry that someone has blocked his magic.  
"I will answer to that question later and you can ask one other question before you rest." She said soothingly.  
He was confused that she did not answer that question. Suddenly he remembered she knew his name and he did not know anything about her. So he asked "Who are you? How do you know me? And Where am I?"  
"That is three questions." She chuckled. "I'm sorry where my manners are. I'm Illina (Mother Nature). I am also called Gaia. You are in dreamscape. It is where you get your dreams. It is also called subconscious. Now sleep my child."

As if it was a command, he soon found himself in deep sleep.

When she was sure he was asleep, she started her work. She removed his rag like shirt and rolls him on to his stomach. She started to inspect his body first and tried to think the best way to help him. She knew he was a very special child, and she could feel his magic sing for her as his magic as very much connected to Earth. So she started to draw intricate patterns on his back, starting from neck and up to the waist line. Several minutes of non-stop carving she stopped and looked at the pattern she has drawn on his skin. It seems as if a spider has crawled after being dropped in to an ink bottle. All the lines are interconnected and very difficult to identify the pattern for a naked eye. She waited few moments for the pattern to attach itself to his body. She knew how important magic is for him, so she was giving him another way to get connected with magic. She is making a connection with nature, through which Harry will get the ambient magic surrounding the environment. In order to begin his natural healing process, he needs to get connected with his magic.

She knew if she wanted, she could heal him within a second, but she wanted to help him to connect with his own magic and teach him the things that was lost for generations and were forbidden for some people by the corrupted governments that she could not help but feel pity for their narrow-mindedness.

While answering his questions, she forgot to mention that the block on his magic was partially destroyed and there may be side effects due to having that block on his magic for so long and blocking more than the necessary amount of raw magic, which naturally harms a child's body, but should be slowly released to get acquainted with it. She knew she didn't have to answer more questions, because the child was very tired. When he awoke after his mind was healed from the mental abuse he'd been through, there will be lot of questions to answer. She has to wait until he was awake to help him more.

The marks' she has drawn on his skin was ready to amplify with magic and the process can begin after his magical core was connected with the marks on his back.  
'It seems there's still time for little adjustments'. She thought

She caressed his face lovingly. 'It feels like he is my own child'. She thought wistfully. Harry leaned close to the touch feeling contend for the first time in his life.  
She changed his position so he could be more comfortable facing towards heavenwards. She took hold of his hand and started to massage it with practiced ease while chanting an unknowing language at the same time. She draws some runes on the back and front of his hand, while chanting and pouring magic into his hand and the runes drawn. This continued for a while and it suddenly stopped when the hand started to glow with a brilliant white light and fades it in to his skin.

'Let's see how much your body has healed?' she thought and murmured "status" while concentrating on his body.

His body glowed in a brief pink color and it faded towards his hands. She looked at his hands when a slight 'pop' sound was heard to see words forming on his hands.

Name: Harry James Potter  
Age: 7 years, 5 months, 3 days, 6 hours, 12 minutes and 26 seconds.  
Location: Dreamscape.  
Condition: Now sleeping.  
Health: 53%  
Magic available: 29MP  
Magic contained: Unable to determine.  
Reason: Has several magical cores which is highly restricted due to the dark block placed on 13 July 1981 by Albus Dumbledore. Several magical beings blood in his body makes it more difficult to attain more information.  
Tip: Drop a blood of him on this hand and say 'scan' to know more.  
She was slightly surprised by the information's she learned, and was very angry at not being able to help him any sooner. She was happy that there was an increment of 4MP to his available magical core.  
'As soon as he wakes up I have to force him to go to meditative state and help him reach his original magical core. I must remind him to use the status spell I have recently used on him to be used more often, so he gets more practice and he can get the results in more detail.' She thought

She was very proud of her own job done on him.

'Now the only thing I can do is wait for him to wake.' She thought determinedly

____________________________________________________________

pls review and comment on ways to improve my writing. this is my second story posted here. I need a beta very much, so my stories are in better quality. pls mail me at if you want to become my beta. thank you very much for reading.


End file.
